Truth or Dare
by justawriter33
Summary: The half-bloods play truth or dare, and they mess with the gods! An anthology of PJ shorts.
1. Truth or Dare

**Just something that I decided to make one day, just for fun. I want to see if you guys like it. Please read and review.**

"Truth or dare?" Thalia asked mischievously.

The group of six friends, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse and Grover were sitting together when Thalia popped the question.

"Ew, no, that's so lame," Clarisse said.

"You know you want to..." Thalia drawled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Percy said.

"But the gods are going to be here any moment!" Annabeth said.

The gods were coming down to check on Camp Half-Blood, check on their kids, and all that junk. It was new for them, but they all decided to do it.

"So..." Grover said. "Let's mess with the gods."

Annabeth giggled.

Nico gave a slim smile. "Fine."

Clarisse inclined her head.

Percy smirked.

Thalia grinned.

Grover bleated.

The gods arrived just then, and the kids hid behind the trees. "Who goes first?" Annabeth asked. "Ooh! Let's make it Dare and Dare instead of Truth and Dare, so that way, everyone has to do a dare instead of telling the truth. Deal?"

"Deal," everyone agreed.

So they gathered in a circle and played rock/paper/scissors. Percy won, so it was agreed that it would go clockwise from him.

"I dare...Nico to go say hi to Zeus and congratulate him for losing the lightning bolt," Percy said.

Nico cringed. "But..."

"It's truth or dare. I dared you...go do it."

Nico whimpered, and then went up to Zeus. Zeus looked down at the small kid with smoldering eyes. "Hi, lord Zeus." Everyone was peeking out of the trees to look at what would happen to Nico. "I just wanted to congratulate you for losing the lightning bolt when Percy was eleven."

"Why you..." Zeus snarled. Aphrodite giggled. Hera put a calming hand on his arm and he fought to control himself. Hades snarled, and Zeus seemed to realize that it would not be a good idea to kill Hades' only kid.

Nico raced back.

"My turn," Annabeth said, who was sitting next to Percy. "I dare Clarisse to tell Ares that he's a big smelly bucket of nose drool."

"So true," Percy muttered.

Clarisse, being very calm, strode right up to her father. Once he looked at her, her knees wobbled a bit though. "Um...father?"

"What?"

"You're a big smelly bucket of nose drool-?" Clarisse asked, and the kids were pleased to see that her eyes were full of fear.

Aphrodite started to laugh.

Ares snarled in the same way that Zeus did.

"Oh calm down," Dionysus said, and a grape vine prevented Ares from killing his own daughter.

Grover had an evil smirk on his face. "I dare Thalia to tell Dionysus that he's an old drunk."

Thalia raced up just as Dionysus was saying that it was his duty to protect the kids or else he'd be stuck there for eternity. Thalia interjected with, "You're an old drunk, sir."

"_What?"_ Dionysus yelled. Ares snickered. Hera tittered. Aphrodite gave her lovely laugh. "Why you filthy kids..."

"It's just a game," Hera said, relaxed.

Until Clarisse, who had raced back, dared Grover to go tell Hera that she looked like her sacred animal, a cow.

When Grover said that Hera looks like a cow, Hera exploded. Zeus had to calm her down and she started yelling at him. "DO I LOOK LIKE A BLACK AND WHITE SPOTTED ANIMAL? NO? I DIDN'T THINK SO! DAMN KIDS...I HATE THEM! I HATE HATE HATE HATE THEM!"

Grover had cowered and ran away.

Conner and Travis strolled up. "Playing truth or dare?" When everyone nodded, they smirked. "You know, we know how to play and mess with the gods. Care to let us join?"

"Welcome to the club," Percy said with an evil smirk.

Nico dared Annabeth to tell Athena that she was pregnant with Percy's child, so Annabeth did it. Athena's face grew red and she started to screech like an owl, all her wisdom flying out of the window. Until Ares started to crack up. Then she glared at him.

Conner dared Travis to go tell Hermes that his sandals were stupid, and Hermes started to yell. In return, Travis dared Conner to tell Hephaestus that he had the ugliest beard in history. Which made Hermes laugh. Then Annabeth dared Percy to tell Demeter that her daughter was stupid for eating the pomegranate seeds.

The gods were getting pissed. Of course, Aphrodite was finding this hilarious, seeing as everyone forgot about her.

"Can we play?" more kids asked.

Annabeth dared a kid from Hermes to tell Zeus that he was full of gas, and Percy dared Annabeth to tell Poseidon that she was breaking up with his kid. Which made Poseidon looked mournful. A girl from Demeter's dared a boy from Ares to start dancing with Athena, which made Athena screech in surprise.

It was beginning to become a very fun game.

Soon everyone at camp was running to join in with the game. Hestia was laughing near the fire, but only Percy and Nico saw her, and they liked her too much to mess with her. Besides, it was the first time Nico had seen her laugh like that, and her red eyes were glowing with happiness.

Grover had to go do the mexican hat dance in front of Poseidon, and Clarisse dared a kid from Hephaestus to waltz around with Percy to Zeus, where they would tango with him. Percy did that, mortified and turning red.

Then it got out of hand.

Suddenly, people were waltzing around with each other and the gods, while Aphrodite giggled and accepted a dance. The gods were swearing and the goddesses spitting in anger, the half-bloods laughing in elation. It was the most fun that they had all summer long. There had been no quests...no nothing.

Annabeth started waltzing with Poseidon, which made Percy jealous and he yanked Annabeth to him. Apollo was suddenly dancing with Zeus, which made both of them sputter and turn red. Zeus yanked himself out of Apollo's arms.

"ENOUGH!" he roared.

Everyone stopped.

"WE, THE GODS, HAVE PUT UP WITH A LOT FROM YOU GUYS. BUT THIS IS SIMPLY _TOO_ MUCH! WE'RE LEAVING!"

And the gods left.

They reappeared in their throne room, red faced and angry, with Aphrodite giggling her head off. The goddess of love had put a heart in her hair and had given Percy a rose that would make Annabeth kiss him. Oh, how Aphrodite loved to mess with her favorite couple!

"Rotten kids..." Zeus muttered.

"Dang half-bloods..." Poseidon spat.

"With no wisdom at all!" Athena said angrily.

"She called me a cow!" Hera said indignantly.

"My beard isn't that messy, is it?" Hephaestus asked Ares.

"I dunno, am I a smelly bucket of nose drool?" Ares asked in return.

"I'm not drunk now.." Dionysus muttered angrily.

Hades laughed. He hadn't been invited and he was still happy.

The gods all sat on their chairs, where they stared at the tiled floor. All was quiet, all was still.

Then Aphrodite broke the silence.

With a mischievous grin on her face, she asked, "Truth or dare?"


	2. Annoying the Cast

**Well, this isn't exactly a sequel to "Truth or Dare" but is a fun one shot. It was also wayyyyy too short to be a true new one shot, so I just put it on here as a special bonus. Toodles, and don't forget to read and Review. I might just make this an anthology of funny PJ shorts. Hmm...a new idea. :D. Tell me if I should!**

FIVE WAYS TO ANNOY NICO

1. Ask him if he can call up the dead to dance with you.

2. When he refuses, keep on pestering him.

3. When he tells you to shut up, tell him to go to his father's domain

4. When he insults you back, start singing "Na, na, na, na, na...na." OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

5. When he starts to threaten you, throw him into the lake.

FIVE WAYS TO ANNOY PERCY

1. Whenever he comes, say, "Hello Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

2. Make sure that you always cross paths with him so you can say that.

3. When he tells you to stop, start laughing like mad. When he asks you what's so funny, tell him that there's a big bug on his face.

4. When he says where, smack his face and say, "Oops, I missed!"

5. When he gets mad and starts to threaten you, throw him into the Aphrodite Cabin.

FIVE WAYS TO ANNOY ANNABETH

1. Ask her continuously about stuff that she doesn't know.

2. Ask her continuously about Percy

3. When she tells you to stop asking her about Percy, say, "He's hot. Why did he pick you?"

4. When she gets mad, start dancing like mad and smell her hair.

5. When she gets creeped out, toss her into the lake.

FIVE WAYS TO ANNOY CLARISSE

1. Keep on calling her spear "Maimer", "Lamer" in front of her face.

2. When she gets mad, ask her if she has any money.

3. If she says yes, beg her for it. If she says no, say, "Wow, you're poor," and wave a twenty dollar bill in her face.

4. When she gets mad again (or annoyed, doesn't really matter) ask her if it's true that she's going to break up with Chris.

5. If she says "yeah" start dancing around and sing "he's free! He's free!" If she says no, say, "Bummer," and toss her in the lake.

FIVE WAYS TO ANNOY CHIRON

1. Ask him if he poops out of his horse butt.

2. Laugh like mad if he does or doesn't.

3. Ask if you can have a free ride.

4. Beg for a free ride

5. When he gets too mad, put a bee on him and start laughing.

FIVE WAYS TO ANNOY GROVER (this is the last one peeps!)

1. Pretend to give him a soup can. Take it back. Pretend to give him a soup can. Take it back.

2. Say "Mwa ha ha!"

3. Use up an entire hair spray can and toss it on the ground in front of him.

4. Listen to his reed music and say, "Was that a song?"

5. Toss him in the lake when he gets too mad.

CHEERS! ;P


	3. Poetry SUCKS

**This is something that I just decided to do spontaneously...drabble, drabble...might be a bit confusing, but I was thinking about Percy reciting poetry...**

**So! It's official. Truth or Dare is now an anthology of Percy Jackson shorts. :D**

_The sun is high in the evermore day,_

_ Breathing life into sun and...hay_

_ To be or not to...may_

_ And then she said...nay._

"So!" Percy said after reading out his splendidly horrid poem. "What do you think?"

Annabeth gave a flirtatious smile and said, "I hate it."

"It's terrible," Nico said.

"My ears are hurting," Clarisse said.

Grover, Juniper and Thalia all nodded in assent.

"It's awful," said Grover apologetically. He scuffed a goat hoof against the ground and turned red. "Bla-ha-ha..."

"Well!" Percy said and put his hands on his hips. "I'd like to see someone write a better one!"

"I have one!" Juniper said and bounced onto the makeshift stage, which was really just a grassy circle edged with stones. "AHEM!"

_Trees_

_ Green, grass, living. _

_ Me. _

She smiled broadly at them. "Well, what do you all think?"

"I love it!" Annabeth gushed.

"It's as beautiful as you are," Grover said, his huge eyes staring at Juniper.

Juniper blushed prettily.

Nico nodded. "It's really good!"

Clarisse gave a thumbs up.

Percy gave an angry noise.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Aphrodite laughed to herself, looking into the mirror that she was holding in her hand. "I love messing with their minds."

She blew a kiss to the mirror and it melted into her reflection.

_Sun sets,_

_Sky high,_

_But nothing can compare to my beauty-y-y..._

**This was just for fun, might suck actually. Too bad.**


	4. Chatroom Dilemmas

Author's Note:

Well, I was contemplating what to do with this anthology when I thought-Hey idiot head (that's me) why don't you make a chatroom for PJO? So I did. As you might notice, Nico is the only one that is from the start to the end.

_bleep_

**This is the start of chatroom 1. Please refrain from using profanity, and...profanity. Thank you very much.**

**Deathboy: **Well, is anyone else here?

_SeaGodSon has joined. _

**SeaGodSon: **Hello Nico.

**Deathboy: **How'd you know it was me?

**SeaGodSon:** I know everything.

_WiseGirl has joined_

**WiseGirl: **You doof, Percy. Everyone knows that Deathboy is Nico.

**SeaGodSon: **Thanks a lot Annabeth.

_BloodThirsty has joined. _

**SeaGodSon: **Clarisse?

**BloodThirsty: **No, you doof, I'm Dionysus. OF COURSE I'M CLARISSE!

**SeaGodSon:** Well, no need to hurt my feelings.

**DeathBoy: **No one is talking to me! I feel very left out!

**WiseGirl**: Yeah, thanks a lot Percy. I'm dumping you.

**SeaGodSon**: WHAT? ANNABETH, WAIT!

_WiseGirl has left the chatroom. _

_SeaGodSon has left the chatroom. _

_GirlDragonLover has joined. _

**GirlDragonLover: **Hello.

**Deathboy: **Who are you?

**GirlDragonLover:** Eragon? Oh shoot, I'm in the wrong chatroom.

_GirlDragonLover has left the chatroom._

**Deathboy: **That was random.

**Bloodthirsty:** I know, right?

**Deathboy: **Clarisse? You're still here?

_Hades has joined. _

**Hades:** Hello peeps.

**Deathboy: **Honestly Dad? Hades?

**Hades: **Nico?

_Ares has joined_

**Ares: **Dang, am I in the wrong chatroom? Where's Clarisse? I need to talk to her.

**BloodThirsty:** Hey dad.

_SeaGodSon has joined_

**SeaGodSon: **Annabeth officially hates me.

_WiseGirl has joined. _

**WiseGirl: **Of course she does. ;D

_Athena has joined_

**WiseGirl:** Gee, I wonder who that could be.

**Athena: **I heard the good news! Congratulations sweetie!

**WiseGirl:** Who are you and what have you done to my mother?

**Athena: **I will ignore what you've just said because you are my daughter. Anyway, I'm so glad that you broke up with that good-for-nothing boy Percy.

_SeaGod has joined._

**SeaGod: **_What_ did you just say about my boy?

**Athena: **Poseidon? What was wrong with the username Poseidon?

**SeaGodSon:** Damn. Now I have to change my name.

_SeaGodSon has left the chatroom._

**Deathboy: **How is it that I still don't have a date?

**Hades: **OHHHH no, you don't. I'll have to approve of any girl before _you_ date her.

**Deathboy: **COME ON DAD!

**Hades:** That's life.

_Hades has left the chatroom._

_Ares has left the chatroom._

_BloodThirsty has left the chatroom._

_WiseGirl has left the chatroom. _

_SeaGod has left the chatroom._

_Athena has left the chatroom._

_DeathSister has joined_

**Deathboy: **Who are you?

**DeathSister:** You don't know me brother?

**Deathboy: **Bianca?

**DeathSister: **The one and only. Artemis allowed all of her huntresses to take part in the chatroom, and I was thinking that since I used to be a huntress myself, then I should be able to take part. And I could! Woo-hoo! Oh gods...

_DeathSister has left the chatroom_

_HuntressOfTheMoon has joined_

**Deathboy: **Artemis?

**HuntressOfTheMoon:** Ugh. Only boys?

_HuntressOfTheMoon has left the chatroom._

**Deathboy:** So only I am left. Well, I guess it's time to type as much as I can. Hello. My name is Nico and I am secretly in love with...

_GreenEyes has joined. _

**Deathboy: **DANG IT!

**GreenEyes: **So, what do you think?

**Deathboy:** Hello Harry Potter.

**GreenEyes: **Oh. Ha ha ha ha...

_GreenEyes has left the chatroom._

**Deathboy: **Sigh.

**Deathboy:** That's life.

**This is the end of chatroom 1. Please wait till tomorrow for chatroom 2.**

**Deathboy:**WHATTTTTTT?

_bleep_

Well, that was fun! Hugs for everyone who reviews!

Hug

HUg!

If you review for this chapter, then I'll put a character of yours in my next short...

I know. Bribery. I can stoop so low. 

MUA HA HA


	5. Chatroom Romancing

**Author's note: Some of you were saying that there must be a chatroom 2. Heck, one of you even threatened that you would forcefeed me pudding! LOL!**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS THAT MADE ME LAUGH...**

**(note, this is for ones that made me laugh. FOR ALL OF THE OTHER REVIEWERS, I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A BIG, SLOPPY HUG! I will also dedicate the next chapter to all the reviewers that gave me characters. But for this one...)**

**1. Clovers13**

**2. TheJazzyDolphin**

**3. Daughter Of Hypnos**

**4. Owl of the Sea**

**The character Tom is for Fanfic Wolf! THX for all the reviewers!**

_bleep_

**Welcome to the beginning of chatroom 2. Please refrain from profanity and suchlike. **

**Deathboy:** Well, here I am again. First one.

_Shishkebaber has joined_

**Deathboy:** Who are you?

**Shishkebaber: **Sheesh, Nico, I thought that you would know me! I'm Tom!

_WaterKid has joined_

**Deathboy: **Hello Percy. Do you know Tom?

**Waterkid: **Yeah, he's that really weird kid who keeps on coming up to me and asks me if his skin smells funny.

**Shishkebaber: **I'm right here you know!

_WiseGirl has joined_

**Waterkid: **Hello Annabeth.

**WiseGirl:** TOM! How are you today?

**Waterkid:** Huh?

**WiseGirl:** IM NOT TALKING TO YOU PERCY!

**Shishkebaber:** Hi Annabeth. Is there something that I can do for you today?

**Deathboy:** Annabeth, isn't Tom that crazy stalker of yours?

**WiseGirl:** Yeah, I was thinking about asking him out.

**Shishkebaber: **REALLY? :D :D :D

**Waterkid:** Annabeth, this really has gone on too long.

**WiseGirl:** Which is why I dumped you.

_ZapPeopling has joined_

**Waterkid: **Really Thalia? ZapPeopling?

**ZapPeopling:** It was the best I could do! Anyway, yours isn't much better. What is all this about you and Annabeth?

**Waterkid:** Uh...

**WiseGirl:** I broke up with him.

**ZapPeopling:** I thought that you ranted to me a long time ago that Percy was your soul mate.

**Waterkid:** You did Annabeth?

**WiseGirl:** SHUT UP THALIA!

**ZapPeopling:** WELL!

**Deathboy:** This is very interesting.

**Waterkid: **NICOOOOO

**WiseGirl:** NICOOOOO

**ZapPeopling:** YAH GO NICO!

**Deathboy:** Thanks Thalia.

_SeaGod has joined_

_Athena has joined_

_LightningDude has joined_

_Ares has joined_

_Hera has joined_

_Dionysus has joined_

_BloodThirsty has joined_

**Waterkid:** It's a whole horde of people!

_HuntressOfTheMoon has joined_

_AwesomeSunGod has joined_

_LoveIsBeautiful has joined_

**WiseGirl**: Someone's a little conceited.

**LoveIsBeautiful:** Darling, I wouldn't be one to talk.

**SeaGod:** Is it true that you broke up with my son?

**WiseGirl:** Well...

**Waterkid:** YES!

**WiseGirl:** SHUT UP PERCY!

**Athena:** Beautiful, sweetie.

**WiseGirl: **Honestly Mother! You never call me sweetie, and now, all of a sudden, it's hello sweetie? WHO ARE YOU REALLY?

**LightningDude:** Ha ha ha

**SeaGod:** Really Zeus?

**AwesomeSunGod:** I think his name is awesome.

**SeaGod:** BECUZ YOU'RE SO CONCEITED!

**AwesomeSunGod:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

**SeaGod:** YOU MAKE ME!

_Shishkebaber has left_

**WiseGirl:** DON'T GO TOM!

**Athena:** OH, FROM ONE BOY TO ANOTHER, HUH? WELL, MISSY, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE DATING ANYONE ELSE FOR QUITE A WHILE! DON'T FLIT FROM ONE BOY TO ANOTHER, YOU ARE A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, FOR ZEUS' SAKE!

**WiseGirl:** LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA I'M NOT LISTENING!

**Athena: **You're incorrigible.

_Athena has left the chatroom_

**SeaGod:** Good riddance

**LightningDude: **That was freakin awesome!

**ZapPeopling:** Really Dad? You honestly have to talk 'cool?'

**Ares:** Apparently, he has to!

**Deathboy:** I'm back! Did anyone miss me?

**Waterkid:** When did you leave?

**BloodThirsty:** Where did you go?

**Hera:** Oh great, all the kids are here. Hera is out! PEACE!

_Hera has left_

_Hades has joined_

**SeaGod: **GAWD, NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE!

**LightningDude:** Yeah, I better go make Hera happier.

_SeaGod has left_

_LightningDude has left_

_Ares has left._

**Dionysus: **Don't do anything inappropriate, or Zeus is going to be on my case. Got it? Or I'll send huge grape vines after you!

_Dionysus has left_

**HuntressOfTheMoon:** Thalia, make sure that if the other huntresses get onto here, they don't fall in love with any campers or anything. Okay? Got it? Good.

_HuntressOfTheMoon has left_

**LoveIsBeautiful:** Bye kids! Make sure that the huntresses fall in love! It'll be delightful!

**ZapPeopling:** Not on my watch they won't.

**LoveIsBeautiful:** Urgh, you're such a spoilsport.

_LoveIsBeautiful has left._

**Hades:** I feel so wanted...

_Hades has left_

**BloodThirsty: **I'm going to Chris. See ya!

**WiseGirl:** By Clarisse.

_BloodThirsty has left._

**Waterkid: **Honestly, Annabeth, I love you. Please don't break up with me.

**Deathboy:** Someone's being a bit sentimental.

**Waterkid:** Please Annabeth?

**WiseGirl:** I dunno...

_NatureSatyr has joined._

**Deathboy: **Gee, I wonder who this could be.

**NatureSatyr:** Hey peeps. What's all this about you and Annabeth breaking up, Percy? Juniper was in shock when she heard.

_JuniperTree has joined_

**JuniperTree:** Oh, yes I was. Annabeth, how could you think of letting Percy go like that?

**WiseGirl:** WHAT IS IT, ON THE NEWS OR SOMETHING?

**Deathboy:** You two are the most popular couple. Everyone is just out for Percy.

**Waterkid:** Okay that is it!

_Waterkid has left_

**WiseGirl: **What could he be up to?

**Deathboy:** I don't know.

**JuniperTree:** No idea.

**NatureSatyr:** El Zippo.

**WiseGirl: **Oh gods, no Percy no!

**WiseGirl: **Oh shoot.

**WiseGirl: **PERCYYYYYYYYY!

**JuniperTree:** What's happening?

**Deathboy:** Uh, what's wrong?

**NatureSatyr:** PERCY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?

**WiseGirl:** Something awful?

**JuniperTree:** Like what?

**Deathboy:** I'm going to their cabin.

**Deathboy: **OMG!

**Deathboy:** HA HA HA HA HA!

**WiseGirl:** It's not funny Nico. It's totally humiliating.

**JuniperTree:** What's happening?

_BloodThirsty has joined._

**BloodThirsty: **Poor Annabeth!

**Deathboy: ** HE'S SERENADING HER IN THE CLEARING!

**JuniperTree:** NO!

**NatureSatyr:** Ha!

**BloodThirsty:** He's asking her to be his girlfriend again. Annabeth is scarlet.

**Deathboy:** AW, dude, I'm cracking up.

**WiseGirl:** This is embarrassing. NO PERCYY!

**BloodThirsty:** He's-HE'S KISSING HER! ON THE LIPS! HA HA HA HA

**Deathboy:** Annabeth looks like she's enjoying it.

**Deathboy:** I'm already fifteen and I still don't have a girlfriend! How is this possible?

**JuniperTree:** Don't worry. You'll find the perfect girl soon.

**Deathboy:** I hope very soon! Oh wait! Annabeth is nodding!

**Deathboy: **She says that she's going to become his girlfriend again.

**Deathboy: **She's kissing him again. Oh man, I can't watch.

**JuniperTree:** I think it's sweet!

**Deathboy:** I think it's nasty.

**This is the end of chatroom 2. Please wait until chatroom 3 to keep on typing. **

_bleep_

**So remember! Give me a character and I will put him/her in the next chapter as soon as possible. HUGS AND CHEERS FOR ALL OF YOU! BTW, all of you make me smile whenever I get a review!**

**smiles- happy author**

**happy author- faster chapters**

**faster chapters- happy readers**

**happy readers- more reviews!**

**more reviews- smiles!**

**IT'S A CYCLE! SO REVIEW!**


	6. Crazy Eights

**Well, I decided that I would make this a, uh, kind of thing with ten chapters. For those of you who wanted Thalico, I am sorry to tell you that I already have another romance for Nico planned out- it's another story that I'm doing (Dragon in my Sight). Check it out, plz?**

**Minite, Zoe Zues' Girl, Bookaholic27, I haven't forgotten your characters, I just figured that you would like them slightly better if they were in chatrooms. And special thanks to the GrayEyedWiseOne, olympian1999 and Clovers13, who never fail to make me laugh. **

**HA HA HA HA HA.:D**

**So, I am dedicating this chappie to all of those peeps out there who asked me to make them a character, because you guys all rock! More characters are appreciated, because then I can make up wacky stuff. **

**Um...what else...**

**Ah yes! There are going to be only two more chatrooms after this, but this is a Crazy Eights short and then...then there will be another Truth or Dare...EXCEPT WITH THE GODS! This anthology is named after the first Truth or Dare, if you haven't figured out. So review! Review! and in case you haven't gotten it... REVIEW!**

**Cheers, and I hope that _I_ made _you_ laugh! **

"Hey guys!" Percy said. He was holding a deck of cards.

Annabeth, Grover, Juniper and Nico looked up.

"Look!" Percy said. "It's cards!"

"Amazing," Annabeth said sarcastically. "Dunderhead." She gave a brief smile.

"Yeah, but I just learned this awesome new game called Crazy Eights," Percy said. "It's totally awesome and completely fun."

"Well, who did you play it with?" Nico asked.

Percy drooped for an instant. "Uh...no one currently."

"Beautiful!"

There was a dude with one brown eye and one black eye with hair that was jaggedly cut. A foolish grin was on his face.

"Urgh..." Percy said. "Hello Tom."

"Hello Percy Jackson," Tom said. He thrust out his arm to Percy, who recoiled. "Does my skin smell funny?"

Percy tried not to gag at the waves of stench that were emanating from Tom's skin. "Yes, it does Tom."

"Great!" Tom said.

"Crazy Eights, huh?"

"Who the heck said that?" Nico said, whirling around.

A tall girl with dark brown skin and smooth, chocolaty brown eyes stepped from the shadow of a tree. Her dark red dress set off the hints of cherry in her skin and on her lips. Her hair was a smooth ripple of ink.

An Aphrodite girl.

Nico's eyes glazed over and Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. "Get a grip of yourself," she muttered.

"Annabeth!" Tom said. "I can't believe that you're here!"

"When have I not been here?" Annabeth asked, eyeing Tom carefully; as if he was a wild animal that she was the zookeeper off. Percy scooted a little closer to her. It had been a few days since the chatroom incident-breakup and makeup- and he was making sure that she did not even look at one of the boys.

"I'm Mellie," the Aphrodite girl said. "How about this: whoever wins the crazy eights game gets to kiss me." She pulled out a golden lipstick tube and reapplied the scarlet lipstick and smacked her lips. Her brown eyes stared seductively into everyone's eyes.

Annabeth cleared her throat and Percy shook himself. "Er, no, I think I'll pass," he said.

"You sure? I might even make an exception for you, since you're so _adorable_."

"He has a girlfriend!" Annabeth said indignantly.

"Right..." Mellie said, "for how long?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and her hand strayed to the dagger on her waist.

"I'll pass too," Nico said sheepishly. "There's a girl that I've been wanting to ask out."

"What's her name?" Annabeth asked.

"Juliette," Nico said. "But she doesn't even seem to notice me!" He slouched.

Annabeth ruffled his hair. "Don't worry kiddo. That girl, Jess, has been eyeing you for days. I might just do you a favor and tell her that you're irrevocably in love with her."

"Isn't that from _Twilight_?" Percy asked.

Annabeth started to laugh. "Did you read it?" she replied.

Percy sputtered and turned bright red and Annabeth, still laughing, kissed him on the cheek.

Thalia came from the woods. Her spiky hair now reached past her shoulders and she was wearing her favorite "Death to Barbie" T-shirt. "Hey guys," she said. "I was able to take a break. What's up kiddos?"

"Uh, nothing," they said, except for Mellie, who lowered her long black eyelashes.

"They're playing a game of crazy-eights to see who gets to kiss me," she said. "But currently, the only one who is playing is Tom."

"You swear that you would kiss the winner?" Tom said.

"I swear on the River Styx- IF we get more players," Mellie said carelessly. Thunder boomed.

There was a shimmer of light and a startlingly beautiful lady came down. "Darling," she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead, "I'll make sure that you do."

She waved her hand, and suddenly hot guys came running from all the distances.

"Oh come on!" Percy said. "Really, Aphrodite?"

She gave a quick smile and blew a kiss at him. "See ya."

And then she disappeared.

And so, the crazy-eight matches began!

First a guy with blond hair played against a dude with brown hair, and the dude with brown hair won. Then he played with a dark haired dude who was a winner of a previous match, while Tom and another winner played against each other.

Mellie watched, crossing her long legs.

Nico blushed and stared at a girl with golden brown hair and brown eyes until Annabeth tapped him on the shoulder. "Is that Juliette?" she asked. Nico nodded. "She's pretty cute."

"I know," Nico said fervently.

But throughout the match, Juliette didn't even spare him a glance, so absorbed she was in the games.

And, to Mellie's disbelief, it was Tom who won.

"Oh, come on," she said when Tom won and puckered his lips. "Can't I kiss some other hot guy?"

Annabeth snickered. "No thank you," she said. "You swore you would kiss the winner by the River Styx." She and Percy started laughing. Everyone else started laughing too.

Grimacing, Mellie leaned forward and pecked Tom on the lips. Before she could let go, Tom leaned forward and started kissing her more deeply.

Everyone started to howl in laughter at Mellie's disgusted look. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. Tom was too strong. She could only be free when he finally pulled back. Conner and Travis were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.

"EWWWW!" Mellie said and wiping her mouth, she ran away. Tom high fived people.

"How'd you do that?" Annabeth asked curiously when he got to her.

Tom smirked. "I have a gift from my dad that enables me to win at cards all the time."

Everyone laughed even more.

**Well, I wrote that in less than ten minutes, so if it is god-awful, please don't flame me. I took a break for Thanksgiving. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(Next chappie- ANOTHER CHATROOM! Thanks to all those reviewers who gave me ideas for the next one.)**

**p.s. Clovers13-the cookies were delicious, but I have a feeling that the sword will not be...**


	7. Chatroom, er, ran out of creative titles

**Haha, well, I guess that it's time for another round of dedicating! Isn't everyone so excited?**

**Errrrrrrrr, **

**Well, in the next chapter, we will have a new character by olympian1999! WOO HOO! **

**What else?**

**Hmmmm**

**Ah, yes! After this there is only one more chatroom...:C. But no fear! It will be the ninth chapter and the biggest chatroom next, with drama...etc...**

**SO MWA HA HA!**

**After this, I'm going to do a short chapter about Percy and Annabeth when they accidentally take Hera's...errr...something and she goes bonkers! So...yeah...review review review!**

**Love, Me!**

_bleep_

**Welcome to chatroom 3, please refrain from using profanity-you know what? JUST FORGET IT! I am sick and tired of writing down the rules, and so just get on with it, little children, so I can shut this down already!**

**Deathboy:** _WELL_, that was polite.

_HuntressOfTheMoon has joined_

**HuntressOfTheMoon:** Have you seen Thalia?

**Deathboy:** Not a hair nor hide

**HuntressOfTheMoon:** Oh.

_HuntressOfTheMoon has left_

_Waterkid has joined_

_WiseGirl has joined_

_Shishkebaber has joined_

_TwirlandSmile has joined_

**Deathboy:** I know that Percy, Annabeth and Tom have joined, but who is TwirlandSmile?

**TwirlandSmile:** It's me, Juliette.

**WiseGirl:** Hey Nico, it's Juliette!

**Deathboy:** Annabeth, shut up.

**TwirlandSmile:** What does she mean by that?

**Deathboy:** Nothing, if she wishes to stay alive.

_ZapPeoplings has joined_

_SeaGod has joined_

_LightningDude has joined_

_Hera has joined_

_AwesomeSunGod has joined_

_Hades has joined_

**Waterkid:**Hello people.

**Deathboy:** OH! Thalia, Artemis was looking for you!

**ZapPeoplings:** (curse/word/that/was/deleted)! I have to go!

_ZapPeoplings has left_

**Alright people, what did I say about profanity? I said no profanity, didn't I! And here you go, waking me up from my snooze by using profanity! Do you have any sense at all? Or respect? Here I am, working my butt off for you people and you start swearing! Zeus is going to kill me!**

**LightningDude:** No I won't.

**Oh, really? Thanks man. **

**LightningDude:** No problem.

**Hera:** I'm in the mood for some IHOP.

**AwesomeSunGod:** Really? I want some orange chicken.

**Hera:** Pancakes are much better, ya little freak.

**AwesomeSunGod:** Oh! So now the great goddess queen is stooping to name calling?

**Hera:** Yes, she is. Zeus, let's go!

_Hera has left_

**LightningDude:** I gotta go.

_Hera has joined_

**Hera:** LET'S GO ALREADY!

_Hera has left_

**LightningDude:** Okey dokey

_LightningDude has left_

**TwirlandSmile:** That was...amusing

**Deathboy:** That was effing awesome, you mean!

**TwirlandSmile:** You are quite weird, Nico.

**WiseGirl:** Percy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Waterkid:** I want some cheetos?

**WiseGirl:** Nevr mind, you aren't thinking what I'm thinking.

**Waterkid:** When _did_ I?

**WiseGirl:** Well, I gotta go. I have a spar with Percy in four minutes. We are stupid to schedule it at this time, Percy, you dimwit.

_WiseGirl has left_

_Waterkid has left_

**AwesomeSunGod:** COMING ZEUS!

_AwesomeSunGod has left_

_SeaGod has left_

_Hades has left_

**(Peeps, this part is dedicated to TheGrayEyedWiseOne for giving me the idea)**

**Deathboy:** What now?

**TwirlandSmile:** Dunno

**Deathboy:** You're still here?

**TwirlandSmile:** Well, uh, yeah. Did you want me to leave?

**Deathboy:** NO!

_HarryPotter has joined_

**HarryPotter:** HA HA, Lord Voldemort, I have found you! Clever, going under the pseudonym 'Deathboy', but I alone know that it refers to the Deathly Hollows and the fact that I am the Boy Who Lived!

**Deathboy:** Pardon?

**HarryPotter:** Oh shoot. Lord Voldemort would never say pardon. Sorry kid, and Happy Christmas.

**TwirlandSmile:** It's near Halloween, you idiot!

**HarryPotter:** AVADA KEDAVRA!

_HarryPotter has left_

**Deathboy:** Did he just yell gobbledeegook at you?

**TwirlandSmile:** Could this get any weirder?

_TeamEdward has joined_

_TeamJacob has joined_

**TeamEdward: **OMG, don't tell me that there is a TeamJacob here.

**TeamJacob:** Believe it, sucka!

**TeamEdward:** VAMPIRES ARE HOT! WEREWOLVES ARE NOT!

**TeamJacob:** Oh, ha ha, very funny. Who would want the cold, icy body of a vampire to the sculpted torso of werewolf man? I mean, he is off the hook! Taylor Lautner is a god compared to Edward.

**TeamEdward:** No way. Those are so fake. I mean, hello? Edward has amber eyes. They are beautiful.

**TeamJacob:** Ha! You make them sound like they belong to a bird of prey, while Jacob's eyes are like molten pits of emotion, all dark and simmering and beautiful. Edward has eyes that change. Big whoop. Jacob's eyes are hawt beyond comparison.

**Deathboy:** What on earth is going on?

_Randomdoodles has joined_

**Randomdoodles:** Urgh, what are these freaks doing here. GIT OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE IN THE WRONG EDWARD/JACOB CHATROOM!

**TeamEdward:** Oh, are we?

**TeamJacob:** Ya, let's get out of here.

_TeamEdward has left_

_TeamJacob has left_

_(_**End dedicated part)**

**Deathboy:** Hey, thanks, er, randomdoodles. Who are you in real life?

**Randomdoodles:** Only your true love.

**Deathboy:** WHAT?

**TwirlandSmile:** HA!

**Randomdoodles:** When I first saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. You were...hot beyond comparison. You had those amazing eyes and that amazing bod. Our children are going to be named Alex and Carla.

**Deathboy:** EXCUSE ME?

**Randomdoodles:** On our first date, you will take me to IHOP.

**Hera:** HA!

**Deathboy:** What the freak? When did you get here? You didn't even arrive! You already left!

**Hera:** I have my ways. MUA HA HA. Bye bye

**Randomdoodles:** Anyway, when we get married, you'll be dressed in a black tux with a white rose tucked in your breast pocket. Your hair will be combed and wavy, and you'll stare at me with love as I come down the aisle. My dress will be made of yards and yards of Persian silk embroidered with silver. The neckline will be encrusted with crystals and my bouquet will be of scarlet poppies to pop out against my hair. My name is Katherine Elizabeth Felisia Lisle Anna Montario, but soon it will be Katherine Elizabeth Felisia Lisle Anna Montario DiAngelo.

**Deathboy:** Is this being taped or something?

**Randomdoodles:** Marriage is not a joke, Nico. I will wait, forever if needed. But as you date others, you will always see my face in your eyes, and wonder if you are doing the wrong thing.

_Randomdoodles has left_

_2Kathy2 has joined_

**2Kathy2:** Is it true that Katherine is secretly fantasizing about kissing you?

**Deathboy:** That was random.

**TwirlandSmile:** Yeah, Kathy, that was totally random.

**2Kathy2:** Just asking.

_2Kathy2 has left_

_dayarcher has joined_

**dayarcher:** Hey hey! I'm Marissa, in case you don't know.

**TwirlandSmile:** Dude, I've swordfought with you before.

**dayarcher:** Have you? I've never been really good at swordfighting...it's just archery that I absolutely heart!

**Deathboy:** Okay...

**dayarcher:** Well, see ya!

_dayarcher has left_

**TwirlandSmile:** Hey Nico, I was wondering...

_BeautyGurl has joined_

**BeautyGurl:** HEY HEY NICO!

**Deathboy:** Hi Jess. What were you going to say, Juliette?

**TwirlandSmile:** Nothing

_WiseGirl has joined_

_Waterkid has joined_

_BloodThirsty has joined_

_NatureSatyr has joined_

_JuniperTree has joined_

_Twin1 has joined_

_Twin2whoishotter has joined_

_Twin1 has left_

_Twin1whoishottest has joined_

**Deathboy:** YEESH.

**Waterkid:** Conner and Travis. Only thing is, which one is the hotter one?

**WiseGirl:** Wow Percy. Wow.

**Waterkid: **I don't mean it that way, Annabeth!

**Twin1whoishottest:** I'm Travis

**Twin2whoishotter:** I'm Conner

**Waterkid:** Ah. So it's settled. Twin1 is Conner and twin2 is Travis.

**Twin1whoishottest:** GRRRRRRR

_ZapPeoplings has joined_

**ZapPeoplings:** I am in deep crap.

**Waterkid:** Why?

**WiseGirl:** Ya, what happened?

**Deathboy:** I'm guessing that it has something to do with Artemis

**Twin1whoishottest:** Thalia?

**Twin2whoishotter:** ARGHHHHHHHHH

_Twin2whoishotter has left_

**Deathboy:** What happened?

**Twin1whoishottest:** I poured water on Travis's laptop

**Deathboy:** Wow, but I was talking to Thalia

**Twin1whoishottest:** Fine then. BE THAT WAY!

_Twin1whoishottest has left_

**Deathboy:** SO what happened?

**WiseGirl:** yah, tell us!

**ZapPeoplings:** Well, there is this huntress... Annamarie...

**Waterkid:** You mean the one with the pretty eyes?

**WiseGirl:** AHEM!

**Waterkid: **I mean, it's not that her eyes are in any way prettier than your eyes, Annabeth, it's just a manner of speaking, you know.

**WiseGirl:** Hilarious. Do you remember why I broke up with you?

**Waterkid:** Frankly, I don't remember.

**WiseGirl:** It was because you weren't paying enough attention to me.

**ZapPeoplings:** Not that this isn't interesting and all, but what about me? Is anyone listening?

**TwirlandSmile:** I'm listening.

**Deathboy:** yah, me too!

**ZapPeoplings: **I thought that Juniper and Grover were here as well...

**JuniperTree:** Yeah, we are, but we are just in the background...you know, doing our own thing...

**Waterkid:** O.O

**NatureSatyr:** NOT THAT WAY PERCY!

_Shishkebaber has joined_

**Waterkid:** Remind me never to play cards against you, Tom.

**ZapPeoplings:** HELLO? Is anyone listening to me? Urgh. Well, anyway, Annamarie fell in love with a demigod and the demigod doesn't really love her...such a scandal.

**Waterkid:** What did Artemis say?

**ZapPeoplings:** I don't think I'm allowed to repeat it in a non profanity chatroom.

**WiseGirl:** lol

**Deathboy:** ROFL

**TwirlandSmile:** WTH?

**Waterkid:** ha ha

**Deathboy:** Did you know that we get visitors from other worlds? Someone just yelled Avada Kedavra at Juliette and me, and there were weird Jacob and Edward fans.

**WiseGirl:** They're from Twilight.

**ZapPeoplings:** ANYWAY, Artemis is pissed.

**HELLO PEOPLES, DO YOU HEAR A WORD I SAY?**

**ZapPeoplings:** Who was that?

**Waterkid: **The apparent monitor of the chatroom.

**WiseGirl:** Yeah, he doesn't really like it when we curse.

**Deathboy:** ha ha ha ha

**TwirlandSmile:** Well, see you all. Marianna and I are going to swordfight with Layla and Marissa at six o' clock in the morning. So I have to go to sleep, you see. Bye Nico.

_TwirlandSmile has left_

**Deathboy:** SHE SAID BYE TO ME!

**WiseGirl:** GO NICO!

**This has been the end of chatroom 3. You all are worthless brats and shouldn't be even allowed to do these chatrooms. So go!**

**Deathboy: **Is the monitor in any way related to Dionysus?

**WiseGirl:** LOL

**So review and give me characters!**

**P.S. has anyone (who is a harry potter fan) tried a fanfic called Commentarius? It totally rocks! But beware, there are a few mature themes, but nothing too too serious...you know what I mean?**


	8. The Wig of Hera

**I have to admit, this is definitely not one of my best chapters. It has little humor and sounds very stressful, unlike my other chapters. But it does have several perks! Like the ahhhhh part, which was a lot longer on my document, but I couldn't figure out how to transfer it. Sorry for the wait, peeps! But the last chatroom is dawning-What will happen? What will be in the final drama to the four-part series?**

**MWA HA HA HA! Only i know!**

"What is this?" Annabeth asked, holding up a silver hairball.

To Percy, it looked like that indeed. It was just a long mass of silver all bunched up together, but then when Annabeth shook it out, it became a long sheet of silver hair with a little part in the front that looked like the top of someone's head.

"It's-It's a wig, Percy!" Annabeth said, looking shocked. "But for who?"

* * *

Hera woke up with a light feeling on her head. She felt her hair and felt a scraggly mess of curls.

"What the..." she said and then looked in the mirror by her bed. And bit back a scream.

Her hair was now a mass of rough silver curls that were so short that they only reached her ears in a boyish look.

You see, she has accidentally dipped her hair into bleach, and in the mundane way, it was growing back. Until then, she had fashioned herself a silver wig that looked like her own, but now it was gone! And it was so well crafted that it looked exactly like real hair and was so lovely and beautiful...

And someone has stole it!

Hera closed her eyes and thought about her wig and her mind zoomed to a boy with murky black hair and green eyes, talking to a girl with curly butter-colored hair and gray eyes who was holding her wig.

It was the damn Athena girl.

Hera would have loved to kill the Athena girl by now, but Athena wouldn't let her. Of course, that didn't really matter to Hera, but now...now the girl had crossed over the line.

"Dear?" Zeus asked from outside the door. "Are you okay?"

Quickly, Hera grabbed a long white scarf and wrapped up her hair into a turban. "Oh-just perfect!" she said in a higher voice than normal. "Just a little cold, which, erm, explains for my, um, odd hairdo! I have to be off-a, um, something is, SOMETHING IS JUST WRONG, OKAY? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICKENING TWO TIMER!"

A shocked silence was her answer and she spread her wings to fly.

"Serpent," she hissed in a low voice and a serpent of fire came from her hand. "Seek out Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and bring them to me."

She flew off.

* * *

The serpent was a dunce. The first time, it brought her a boy named Percy Jackson, but the wrong Percy Jackson. He thought that Hera was a girl who was wildly infatuated girl who loved him, and kissed her.

Kissed. HER!

She, in a rage, turned him into a monkey for half an hour. Then she sent him back.

"What is wrong with all of my minions?" she asked despairingly. "Are they all idiots?"

In a response, she walked into a wall.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were looking at the wig when a giant serpent appeared.

"WTH!" Percy yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled back. They both drew their celestial daggers.

It was a serpent of fire and hissed, lunging at Percy, when a girl darted in front of had long, waist length hair streaked with blue and sidebangs. Yeah! Sidebangs! She was so skinny that it was unbelievable, and Annabeth noticed that she was also chewing gum.

"Hey Taylor," Percy said.

"Hey bro," Taylor said back and lunged at the serpent.

All three of them tried to fight the serpent, but it swallowed them whole.

"AH H H H H H H H H H H !" they all screamed simultaneously.

"That was productive," Annabeth snapped.

The belly of the serpent was dry and cool.

"GROSS!" Taylor said. She was brushing off a dusty rock next to them that turned out to be a skull.

Percy fainted.

"Such a girl," Annabeth said disgustedly.

Taylor held the skull in front of Percy's face. When Percy woke up, he suffered a near heart-attack with the human skull in front of his face, and fainted again.

"Did you really have to do that?" Annabeth asked.

The giant serpent spit them out next to a lake. The water woke up Percy.

"WHERE IS IT?"

The screaming, screeching voice was not what they expected. Hera was on the other side of the lake, her head wrapped in a veil that floated gracefully around her face and a dress that looked pretty much like the veil.

"Where is...what?" Annabeth asked? "What do you want from me? Another shoe full of cow crap?"

"I sent those cows after you, what they excrement is sacred!" Hera snapped.

"So you want the crap?"

"I didn't say that!"

"What do you want then?"

"THE WIG!"

"Oh. This?" Annabeth produced the wig and shoved it at Hera. "Can you send us back?"

"Sure," Hera said and snapped her fingers. They were back at camp half-blood.

"I'm hungry," Percy said. Taylor went off and he and Annabeth enjoyed a romantic dinner with candlelight.

"Bill, sir?" the waiter asked, and Percy nodded. He felt around for his wallet and his face paled.

"Uh..."

"PERCY..." Annabeth said threatingly.

Percy held up his hands weakly. "I don't have my wallet."

Annabeth started yelling at him.

Taylor chuckled in the Poseidon cabin.

"Like taking candy from a baby," she said, twirling Percy's wallet in her long fingers.

**Review please, but no flames...**


	9. Chatroom Lurrrrve tee hee

**This is just for me to say-this chatroom is set after my other story, "Dragon in my sight". So, it has a few spoilers for that story, but none so dramatic and such. It also pains me to say that this will be officially the last chatroom, and also that there is only one more chapter for this story.**

**AWWWWW**

**I know, I'm sad too. I mean, this is one of my favorite stories that I have ever written...but still. I think that the anthology is finally going to come to an end.**

_Bleep_

**So, peeps, this is the fourth chatroom. No profanity, you get it? Not at all! Last one was very disturbing because a certain person HM HM! was using profanity. That will not happen this time, because I will personally kick whoever does it. Literally. Zeus gave me permission. So, voila...**

**Deathboy:** Sooo dramatic.

_TwirlandSmile has joined._

**TwirlandSmile: **Lol

_BloodThirsty has joined_

**BloodThirsty: **Did you hear?

**Deathboy:** Hear what?

**BloodThirsty:** Lol, Percy's wallet got stolen by Taylor, his half-sibling. It was hilarious, because he couldn't pay for a 'romantic' dinner that he planned for Annabeth.

**TwirlandSmile:** Oh. Annabeth seemed like she was mad...I guess...

**Deathboy:** Teehee

**BloodThirsty:** Well, got to go. Chris and I are meeting up.

**Deathboy: **OMG.

**BloodThirsty:** Ah, shut up Nico.

_BloodThirsty has left_

_WiseGirl has joined_

_Waterkid has joined_

_NatureSatyr has joined_

_JuniperTree has joined_

_Athena has joined_

_SeaGod has joined_

_ZapPeoplings has joined_

_LightningDude has joined_

_Hera has joined_

**TwirlandSmile:** Oh my...

_Shishkebaber has joined_

_DayArcher has joined_

_AwesomeSunGod has joined_

_WaterNymph has joined_

**Waterkid:** Who the _*%(*$ is WaterNymph?

**WiseGirl:** A friend of yours, Percy?

_TitanDaughter has joined_

**Waterkid:** Zoe?

**TitanDaughter:** No, I'm Calypso.

**Waterkid:** Uh...

**Shishkebaber:** AWKWARD

**DayArcher:** Shut up, Tom! This is getting good!

**Hera:** Ya think?

**SeaGod:** Oh brother.

**Athena:** SHHHH

**Waterkid:** SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!

**WiseGirl:** Uh huh. So this is where you went after you exploded out of the mountain, eh?

**Waterkid:** No!

**Shishkebaber**:YES!

**JuniperTree:** Hello Calypso. Long time no see.

**TitanDaughter:** Eh, we saw each other a few decades back.

**NatureSatyr:** Dude, am I dating an older woman?

**Waterkid:**...

**WiseGirl: ** Ohhhh dear.

**JuniperTree:** Strictly speaking, I'm only sixteen.

**NatureSatyr:** But how long have you been alive?

**JuniperTree:**Erm...I'll whisper it in your ear.

**ZapPeoplings:** NO FAIR!

**Shishkebaber:** Thalia? I will compose a poem in your honor.

**WiseGirl:** Oh brother.

**Shishkebaber:** Long may the sun rise...

**Waterkid:** this is going to be painful.

**NatureSatyr:** Osdfkjalghrjkhtkljwe!

**ZapPeoplings:** What the...

**JuniperTree:** I just told him how old I am.

**NatureSatyr:** You never told me that you were that old, woman!

**Athena:** Never call a woman old.

**NatureSatyr:** Sorry.

_JuniperTree has left_

_NatureSatyr has left_

**Deathboy:** Dude, I think I'm hearing some LIP ACTION!

**WiseGirl: **Oh, Nico, you crack me up.

**Shishkebaber:** In your beauty!

**Athena:** WHAT?

**Shishkebaber:** Sun sets in honor

**Athena:** What the hell is going on?

**Shishkebaber:** In your beauty as well!

**ZapPeoplings:** LOL

**TwirlandSmile:** This is funny!

_Istealalot has joined_

**Waterkid:**Grrrrrr...Taylor...

**Shishkebaber:** And that is how much I love you!

**Istealalot:** Awwwwwww

**Shishkebaber:** And that is the end of my marvelous poem in honor of Thalia.

**Istealalot:** WHAAAAA?

**Athena:** braVO

**WiseGirl:** exCELLent.

**Waterkid:**SPLEndid.

**Shishkebaber:** Taylor! I didn't...erm...see you there. How is your...um...hair?

**Istealalot:** Marvelous, thank you.

**Waterkid:** You owe me thirty bucks, Tay!

**Shishkebaber:** I-

**TwirlandSmile:** Tom, would you like to leave?

**Shishkebaber:** No.

_TwirlandSmile has changed her status to 'temporarily absent'._

**LightningDude:** We can change our status?

_LightningDude has changed his status to 'awesome dude'. _

_Waterkid has changed his status to 'making out with WiseGirl.'_

**WiseGirl:** Change it back, you idiot!

**Waterkid:** No.

**Athena:** CHANGE IT ALREADY!

**Waterkid:** okay, fine, fine.

_2Kathy2 has joined_

**Shishkebaber:** AHHHHHHH NO JULIETTE!

**TwirlandSmile:** I told you to LEAVE!

_Shishkebaber has left_

**TwirlandSmile:** Yeesh, that dude doesn't know when to take a hint.

**Istealalot:** You have to admit, though, for a quirky guy he is pretty hot.

**Waterkid:** NO way! There is absolutely no way that you are going to date anyone who I don't approve of.

**Istealalot:** Fine. Do you approve of me dating Yarson?

**TwirlandSmile:** lol

**SeaGod:** Oh dear, who is Yarson

**Istealalot:** Hey-o padre. What's up?

**SeaGod:** Now tell me, dear, who is this 'Yarson'?

**Waterkid:** NO WAY. I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DATE YARSON!

**LightningDude:** This is getting awesome.

**Hera:** You wouldn't know awesome if it hit you in the face.

**Hera:** whoops

**LightningDude:** …..: (

**Hera:** G2g

_Hera has left _

_LightningDude has left_

**ZapPeoplings:** Oof, Juliette, you're no fun. I wanted to make Tom serenade me like Percy did to Annabeth.

**WiseGirl:** Yeah, one of the more embarrassing moments of my life

**Deathboy:** Okay, I'm walking into the Athena cabin.

**WiseGirl:** OI!

**Waterkid:** Wait-WHAT?

**Deathboy:** Oh, man, go get a room, you bludgering idiots.

**ZapPeoplings:** What're they doing...

**Athena:** Personally, I don't want to hear it

_Athena has left_

_SeaGod has left_

**Deathboy:** Shh. They're making out.

**ZapPeoplings:** Get a room, Perce.

**WiseGirl:** NICO! SHOO!

**Deathboy:** I am in mortal peril. AHH. She shot a knife at me. AHH!

**Deathboy:** Gee, thanks a lot Annabeth.

**ZapPeoplings:** Do you hear that?

**Deathboy:** Hear what?

**Waterkid:** What's wrong?

**Deathboy:** Nothing that you two would care about, since you're so kissy-wissy.

**WiseGirl:** Shut up.

**ZapPeoplings:** It's a scream!

**Deathboy:** HOLY MACARONI, IT'S JULIETTE!

**WiseGirl:** WHOA! RUN, NICO, RUN!

**Deathboy:** Right.

**Deathboy:** Should I bring my sword.

**WiseGirl:** He's hopeless.

**Deathboy:** Damn, she's trying to fight off a drakon.

**Deathboy:** OI! HANDS OFF!

**WiseGirl:** Ahh, a dramatic rescue.

**Waterkid:** I'd better go check out what they're doing, just in case they need help.

**ZapPeoplings:** I wish I could...but I can't.

**WiseGirl:** Oh look! Nico defeated the drakon!

**ZapPeoplings:** YAYAYAYAY!

**Waterkid:** Awww! Look at Nico!

**Deathboy:** I might faint.

**ZapPeoplings:** Why, what happened?

**Deathboy:** She kissed me on the cheek.

**ZapPeoplings:** OMFG! AWWW

**WiseGirl:** Precisely what I thought.

**Istealalot:** Right. Cute. ADORable.

**WiseGirl:** Ahhg, go kiss a duck, pessimist.

_HoovesandTail has joined_

**HoovesandTail:** Well well well. What do we have here?

**WiseGirl:** CHIRON!

**HoovesandTail:** Uhhhh, kissing, dramatic rescues and love. Lots of love. Errr...

_HoovesandTail has left_

**ZapPeoplings:** Why do I have the feeling that something is not right.

**WiseGirl:** Hey, Percy!

**Waterkid:** Yes, my love?

**Istealalot:** ROFL

**ZapPeoplings:** LOL

**WiseGirl:**^^. As much as I adore you, Percy, don't EVER call me that again. Kay?

**Waterkid:** Yeah, sure, my love.

**ZapPeoplings:** Oh god, I'm going to die.

**WaterNymph:** Are you all going to talk or not?

**Waterkid:** OH MY GODS, where did you come from?

**WaterNymph:** I've been here all along.

**Deathboy:** People, we have a stalker!

**WaterNymph:** HEY!

_LongHair has joined_

**Waterkid:** Anyone have an idea who this is?

_PrinceCharming has joined_

**WiseGirl:** What the hell?

**NO SWEARING!**

**Waterkid:** Oh, shut up, you loser.

**PrinceCharming:** Rapunzel, rapunzel, let down your hair.

**WiseGirl:** say WHAT?

**Waterkid:** Wait-what is Rapunzel doing in a chat room?

**LongHair:** No.

**PrinceCharming:** WHAT?

**LongHair:** You heard me.

**PrinceCharming:** But-but-but-I brought you a Wii.

**LongHair:** Ahh, you doofus. I don't exactly have a television, do I?

**PrinceCharming:** Point taken.

**LongHair:** Anyway, hasn't anyone told you that we don't match? I have red hair and you have golden. They look horrible together!

**PrinceCharming:** But I love you! So much!

**LongHair:** Oh ho ho! Don't even _try_ to say that to me! I know about Cinderella and and Sleeping Beauty. Do you take me for an idiot? You-you've been three-timing me! How you managed to do that is unbelievable!

_GlassSlippers has joined_

_Ihatethorns has joined_

**GlassSlippers:** It's all true.

**Ihatethorns:** Ooh, you are IN for it, mister.

**GlassSlippers:** True, true.

**PrinceCharming:** How did you find out?

**LongHair:** I have my ways.

**PrinceCharming:** But-but what about Mickey Mouse? I mean, _come on_. He's married to Minnie Mouse, but he's dating Snow White! Really!

**LongHair:** My hair, soaked, serves as a whip, you know.

**Ihatethorns:** Yeah, and ever since I found out about the roses, I always carried a packet of thorns around.

**GlassSlippers:** I have spiky heels.

**PrinceCharming:** Oh crap.

_PrinceCharming has left_

**LongHair:** Get'im girls!

**Ihatethorns:** YAHHH

**GlassSlippers:** Yaaah!

_LongHair has left_

_Ihatethorns has left_

_GlassSlippers has left_

**Waterkid:** That was...interesting.

**Deathboy:** Indeed.

**WiseGirl:** That effing toerag!

**Waterkid:** You know, Annabeth, we're already eighteen.

**WiseGirl:** Yeah?

**Waterkid:** So. I think we should have better language.

**WiseGirl:** Right. Wanna grab some coke?

**Waterkid:** You bet!

_WiseGirl has left_

_Waterkid has left_

**WaterNymph:** She likes you, you know.

**Deathboy:** Who, me?

**WaterNymph:** Yes, you.

**Deathboy:** Who does?

**WaterNymph:** Juliette, of course!

**Deathboy:**Really? Wait-should I ask her out?

**WaterNymph:** Yeah. Go now. Some dude is going to ask her out.

**Deathboy:** Juliette!

_Deathboy has left_

**And that is the end of Chatroom 4. Please wait for the next chatroom.**

***Afternote***

Nico ran down the hill to where Juliette was talking to another boy, her brow furrowed. "Juliette!" he shouted. Juliette looked up.

"Nico!" she said, giving him one of those brilliant smiles that always dazed him somewhat. "What's up?"

"Will you, will you go out with me?"

Juliette's face lit up and the boy looked disgruntled. "Uh-yeah!"

"Oh!" Nico said, panting. "Great."

"She said yes," Annabeth said to Percy. They were both watching the happy couple, watching the other boy storm away.

"Of course she did," Percy said. "But I wouldn't ask her out."

"Why?" Annabeth asked. "Does she have a habit of cheating on people? I have to tell Nico!"

"No!" Percy said. "Absolutely not." Gently, he restrained Annabeth. "But why would I ask her out when I have you?"

Annabeth gave a dazzling smile, stopped struggling, and reached up to kiss him. And then the sun set, lighting the sky up with streaks of pink, gold and orange, as lovely as could be.

**I didn't know whether I should write this kind of ending for it, but it seemed okay to me, so I wrote it. Ta-ta!**

**Love you all!**

**Me**


	10. Truth or Dare: The Final Chapter

**THIS IS IT, PEOPLE! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**I put as many characters as I dared in it. Which meant I was working on it for ages. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't post it before, but I was crazy busy. Anyway, I will have a list of all the reviewers that I had on this story below, so if you reviewed this story before today, then you are on this list. If you didn't review before...soooo sorry. I love love love you all.**

* * *

**Final Chapter short no.1**

**THE GODS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE**

Percy and Thalia were walking with Annabeth and Grover. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was coming, much to Annabeth's dismay, but Percy and Grover were pleased to know that she was coming. Thalia was still on a break from the Hunters, who were in the Artemis cabin.

"So, what do you think the gods are doing?" Thalia asked.

"I dunno..." Percy said.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Aphrodite asked.

The gods were stunned for a second.

Then Ares shrugged. "Hotness is right. Time to give the effing kids some of their own stuff. We should play dare and dare on them-especially that little punk, Percy."

"I dunno," Artemis said. "I don't want to play a trick on my lientunant. After all, she didn't dare anybody to do anything to me."

Ares mimicked her. "Oh, come on, Artemis. Have a life. You belong with Hades."

Artemis reacted with disgust. "Me and Hades? EW! No offense, Uncle Hades."

"None taken," Hades said. "I don't have any wish to marry my niece."

"So we play dare and dare on those little twits," Hera mused, twiddling with her silvery hair. "I like it! Excellent idea Aphrodite."

"On one occasion," Zeus rumbled. "We must undo whatever we do to them."

"Agreed," Apollo and Artemis said. "Jinx!"

"Under a roof," Apollo said.

Artemis blew up the roof and smirked. "Not any more."

"Did you really have to do that?" Zeus grumbled. "What a troublesome pair of twins you are."

"I know, right?" Apollo said. "I feel a haiku coming on..."

All the gods groaned.

"Roof starts to blow up.

Zeus says we are troublesome.

I feel so awesome." Apollo grinned and held out his arms. "Huh? Huh? Round of applause?"

When nobody applauded, Apollo sat back down, chastened.

"That was the crappiest haiku I have ever heard," Artemis grumbled.

"Says the girl that says that cat does not rhyme with matche."

"We were twelve days old back then! And matche is not a word! It's mat, you idiot."

"Well...at least I had the creativity to make up a word!"

"Then why did you say, 'Oh, Artemis, wipe your feet on the mat-che.' You are an idiot."

"I believe that you have already said it."

"Enough! I dare Artemis to turn her lieutenant into a pig," Zeus said. Artemis gasped and turned pale. But she did anyway.

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were talking when Thalia gave a scream that slowly turned into a squeal as she rapidly shrunk into a pig.

"What the hell was that?" Annabeth sputtered, looking at the pig dancing around her ankles.

"That was the greek gods," Percy said grimly. "They're making fun of our game."

* * *

Back at Olympus, the gods roared with laughter, while Artemis scowled.

"Look at Thalia!" Apollo said. "A pig!"

Zeus chuckled. "I never knew that my daughter made such a mighty fine pig."

"You priggish idiots," Artemis said angrily.

"You mean, you _piggish_ idiots!" Hera said, making a joke for once.

They all turned to her.

"What?" she asked, innocently shrugging.

And then they started laughing again.

"I dare...Hera to take off her wig," Artemis said evilly.

Everyone gasped.

"YOU HAVE A WIG?" Apollo asked.

Hera blushed and glared at Artemis, finally taking off the wig. Everyone started laughing at her except for Zeus, who kissed her on the cheek and said, "You look beautiful in any hair."

"LOL!" Apollo said. "Erm, I dare Hephaestus to pretend to be a fairy princess."

Everyone looked at the rough, tough god, who scowled, and then started merrily skipping. "La, la, la, la, la, la," he said in a gruff falsetto voice. "Bippity boppity boo!"

The gods were in hysterics.

"I...have never...laughed...so...hard..." Ares said.

"Fine? You wanna laugh?" Hephaestus said, with a scowl. "I dare you to moon your children."

Ares stopped laughing. "You're joking, right?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Nope," Hephaestus said.

Tentatively, Ares disappeared. Hera opened up a window and they watched, shocked as Ares mooned his kids who all started screaming.

"AGGHHHHH GROSS!" Athena said.

After many long rounds of Truth or Dare, the gods stopped.

"One more chat?" Hera asked.

"Why not?" Zeus said.

_Back at the camp_

"LOOK!" Percy yelled. "There's one more chatroom!"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the final chatroom people, and obviously disappointing. Sorry. But I just felt like doing it, you know. Happy belated birthday olympian1999!**

**The Final Chapter short no. 2**

**Chatroom Short**

_bleep_

**Welcome to this chatroom. I suppose you already know all the rules, because I am so not going to repeat them. So hurry up, idiots. This time, I changed all the names so that its the name of the person, and you cannot change them back. **

**Nico:** Well, that sort of takes the fun out of it.

**Juliette:** Yeah. Annoying, huh.

**Zeus:** WTF?

**Sorry Zeus. Not even you can change your name. **

**Percy:** That's so not fricking fair.

**NO PROFANITY!**

_Thalia has joined_

**Thalia: **Well this sucks.

**Nico: ** Tell me about it.

**Annabeth:** Well, at least we're all here for this last chatroom.

**Nico:** Whatev.

**Juliette:** Hmph.

**Nico:** Should we go?

**Juliette:** Yep. I have to prepare for our date anyway.

_Juliette has left_

**Nico:** Sigghhhh. She said "Our Date" did you know that?

_Nico has left. _

**Percy:** Let's beat it, Annabeth.

_Percy has left. _

_Annabeth has left. _

_Thalia has left. _

**Zeus:** I'm the only one left? Sighhhhh

_Zeus has left_

**Well, I guess that my shift is over. See ya soon.**

_bleep_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I love you all too much, but this is the final short!**

**The Final Chapter short no. 3**

**The Sacred Words**

"You know," Taylor said to Percy, "it's sorta obvious that you and Annabeth are in love."

Percy looked at his half-sister. "I guess."

Griffin Lolling walked up, sashaying. Her startingly black hair contrasted against her blue-green eyes to perfection. She was another one of Percy's siblings and was around four years younger than Percy (Percy was nineteen). "It is," she said, smirking. "When are you going to tell her that you love her?"

"I will!" Percy said. "Just not right now. I'm not ready. I mean, they are somewhat like the sacred words or something. You can't say it just because someone ordered you too. It's...magical." With that, he stood and walked away.

Griffin looked at Taylor, who looked back at Griffin.

"I have an idea," they both said at the same time, and then giggled.

Together, they made a plan.

* * *

Arien Gazer walked across the grass to Annabeth, and smiled. "Percy wants to see you," she said.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Arien lied. Really, she was recruited by Griffin and Taylor, who had the whole camp in on it. "Abbie! Come over here, would you?"

Abbie came over. She had nut brown hair and warm brown eyes. "Yeah?" Of course, this was part of the scheme as well.

"Percy wants to see Annabeth, right?" Arien asked, flipping her blonde hair away from her face.

"Yeah, I guess," Abbie said. "I mean, he was talking about it today. Said that he had to tell her something."

Annabeth's breath caught and she looked terrified.

"Something good or bad," Arien asked, schooling her face to look like she was thinking.

"Good," Abbie said. "Something good."

Annabeth sighed in relief.

"Well, then," she said, brushing off her jeans. "Let's go, yeah?"

The camp was strangely deserted, although. Even Katherine, who would usually be doing something around, was not there.

"Where is everybody?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I dunno," Abbie said. "There haven't been many people around. I wonder what they're all doing?"

Taylor's head popped up behind Annabeth from a bush and shook her head frantically at Arien.

"Er," Arien said, realizing that the plan wasn't ready yet, "Let's go check if he's at the pool. Maybe he is."

Back in the Poseidon cabin, there was a frenzy of action. Somewhere, two boys were diverting Percy's attention as well.

"HURRY!" Taylor yelled as she ran back. "They're going to the pool, but it's only a matter of minutes before she realizes that maybe Percy's here."

The whole camp was in the cabin, decorating it. Black shades covered the windows, and Marissa shot arrows, with the help of the Apollo cabin, into the shades to keep them there. Even Tom was helping out, pushing aside the beds and such to make room for a giant metal table. Sultry red cloth was draped over the table as a tablecloth, and Katie was making flowers sprout everywhere. Not bright, cheery flowers, but mystical, dark ones with glow-in-the-dark pollen.

Travis burst in. "We can't keep him away any longer. He's heading here."

Chaos erupted.

Everyone dove under the beds. Luckily, there were enough so that only Taylor couldn't fit in. So she ran outside and by the pool, where Annabeth was arguing with Arien and Abbie. She nodded at Abbie, who abruptly started dragging Annabeth to the cabin, where Taylor ran back. Percy was there, and she shoved a piece of paper in his hand. He looked at her, confused, as she shoved him inside. Moments later, Annabeth came in too. Taylor was dressed ninja-style, so she managed to blend in with the shadows.

"You wanted to see me?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at the card. The first thing it said was, "Say that you wanted to see her."

"Uh, yeah, I did," Percy said, figuring that if he didn't do what the card said, something bad was going to happen. After all, it was Taylor that they were talking about.

"What did you want to say?" Annabeth asked. "And why is the cabin all dressed up?"

Percy looked at the card again. "Invite her to sit," it said. "Sit down please," he recited obediently.

"Ohhhkay," Annabeth said and sat down. Immediately, some food materialized.

Percy looked at the card. "Eat for about an hour. Wait until she asks why you wanted to see her again."

"So..." Percy said. And for about an hour, they made small talk.

The whole camp was watching them from under swatches of black cloth, shadows, and beds.

Finally, Annabeth said again, "Why did you want to see me?"

He looked at the card. "Say that you love her."

Percy's throat suddenly seemed dry. He swallowed. "I-" he said, figuring that it was a good enough time as ever.

"You what?" Annabeth asked, her gray eyes brightening and sparkling with a frenzy. He realized how beautiful she was to him, just then.

"I-" he said and his voice cracked. Embarrassing. The whole hidden camp had bated breath.

"I love you, Annabeth."

Taylor grinned. "Cue the petals," she whispered to Katie, who nodded and touched a secret button. Rose petals wafted from the ceiling in sweet smelling flutters.

Annabeth giggled and stood up. He did too. "I love you too, silly." And with that, she kissed him.

And the whole cabin erupted in cheers.

And the happy couple looked around in shock as the whole camp milled around them.

Nico found Juliette and their hands interlocked as they smiled at each other tenderly.

Taylor and Griffin high-fived.

Tom and Kathy cheered together, realizing for once that they might actually have more in common than they thought.

Marisa leaned against her friend's shoulder, both beaming at Annabeth and Percy.

"AANNNNDDD LET THE PARRRTYYYY BEGINNNNN!" Arien yelled, normally quiet. But everyone cheered, and the couples-even Grover and Juniper-kissed. The cheers doubled after that.

"Who says people can't find love?" Aphrodite whispered, smiling secretly to herself. She was in the corner with an enchanted rose her hand. Carefully, she blew a petal to Percy and Annabeth, then winked out of sight.

"Wicked," Nico said.

**THE END**

**NOOOOO IT FINALLY CAME TO AN END. It's been an incredible ride with you all, and I feel tears coming on...sniff sniff.**

**I have to thank you all, really. And to thank you all, I have enclosed a sacred list of reviewers, even though most of you have probably forgotten that this story existed...haha.**

**Love, Me. **

**THE SACRED LIST OF REVIEWERS**

**olympian1999**

**Tree Hugger11**

**Homerunhitter**

**PurplePercabethPandaLover**

**pingo9191**

**Fanfic Wolf**

**Arein Gazer**

**Gazm Rules**

**avelinette**

**willthegod**

**NinjaWriter1234**

**Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face**

**AwesomeSunGod'sDaughter**

**coconut1559**

**clovers13**

**minite**

**Zermerkiconlu**

**EriksNewLove**

**Snowslash**

**kd601**

**Meridian Capulet**

**Pudding**

**Zoe Zues' Girl**

**Bookaholic27**

**sunandstarswarrior**

**Thunderhuntress**

**OrderofDawn**

**Sailor Girl3**

**OwloftheSea**

**TheGrayEyedWiseOne**

**Dan**

**TheJazzyDolphin**

**bonifaco16**

**Daughter of Hypnos**

**Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy**

**IAmMissA**

**IceCreamGurl6455**

**BaileeXOXO**

**momo347**

**bookworm2**

**stabatmater**

**Jy Spark**

**l u c k y c r a y o n**

**Jhakasi**

**hi**

**lala22**

**LiquidSunshine22**

**Assassin Lord**

**cheesecrazee8112**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**And the curtain closes.**

**THE END**


End file.
